


I Don't Mind

by acernor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, First Time, they touch.. the boobie...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acernor/pseuds/acernor
Summary: Getting the shirt off ;D
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	I Don't Mind

“It’s okay,” Aerith says, eyes curving in a smile. “You don’t have to be shy.”

Tifa hesitates, hands hovering around the hem of her tank top. After a moment, they drift back down to her sides, gripping the sides of her skirt instead.

“I know,” she says, a flush rising on her cheeks. She changed in front of Aerith not long after meeting her, with no hesitation, like stripping in the gym; but things were different then. They didn’t know each other; there was no… connection. No… possibility.

“Would it help if I kissed you again?” Aerith asks, eyes bright with laughter. She leans in, and pecks Tifa’s nose once, before moving back, hands clasped behind her back. “Or if I went first?” she says mischievously, fingers sliding up to rest on the collar of her red jacket.

Tifa’s eyes dip to the level of Aerith’s collarbone, before darting back up. “O...oh,” she says, face going a little more red. “You don’t… have to.”

“But if you’re going to, wouldn’t it be fair?” Aerith says, smile morphing into something a little less teasing, a little more genuine. “You said you want to.”

“I… I do,” Tifa allows. Her neck grows hot. Can she really ask Aerith to-

“I don’t mind,” Aerith says, the jacket already slipping from her shoulders to be carelessly dropped onto the back of a chair. She takes one of Tifa’s hands in her palm- rough from staff work- and guides it to slide along her waist; up along her side; until it brushes against where the thin fabric of her dress gives way altogether to skin. Tifa’s thumb twitches on the soft swell of the side of her breast, as Aerith’s bright eyes turn up in a smile. She presses Tifa’s hand slowly around the back of her arm, up to her shoulder; hooks their fingers under the thin strap of her dress together.

“Take this off for me?” she says, usually playful voice a little low; a little soft.

Tifa feels her throat work in a swallow, but she slowly lets her fingers drag over the smooth skin of Aerith’s shoulder. The light, sturdy strip of fabric follows with little resistance; Aerith shrugs her shoulder to help it slip off, and the line of her collar sags a bit with the loss of support. The smooth, unobstructed curve of her shoulder makes the back of Tifa’s neck heat.

“There,” Aerith says, voice gentle, smile audible. She lets her hand fall from Tifa’s. “This side, too?” 

This time, Tifa’s hand doesn’t need more than a soft pull to rise to Aerith’s arm. She moves the strap of her dress to the side; smoothes it down the round muscle of her shoulder. Now, the fabric of her dress hangs a little loose, kept stretched across her chest by only the breadth of her pectorals.

Highly daring, Tifa’s hands slide carefully along the stretch of Aerith’s shoulder, meeting behind her neck and sliding up to cup her face.

“Can I… kiss you?” she asks, and her voice sounds soft, even to herself.

“Yes,” Aerith says with a quiet laugh, and she makes a small, pleased noise as Tifa carefully presses her lips to her. Tifa’s palms move slowly, massaging down the length of Aerith’s neck, onto her shoulders; following the line of them and dipping to rub circles into the muscles of the parts of her back that she can reach. Aerith’s skin is warm and smooth under her hands; her lips, cool and soft.

“That feels nice,” Aerith murmurs into her mouth, pressing her body forward a little until her chest brushes against Tifa’s. Tifa feels the contact against herself like a spark.

“Should I…” she asks quietly, sliding her hands down a little, under the heels of her hands are brushing the top of the hanging dress, resting on the beginnings of the gentle curves of Aerith’s breasts.

“You should!” Aerith smiles, and she kisses her sweetly, a light press of lips that leaves a soft sound in the air as Tifa’s hands hesitantly push the hem of the dress down an inch further.

“Help me with it?” Aerith encourages, leaning in a little farther and… wriggling, slightly. The straps dip further down, the thin shadow falling to highlight the curves of her biceps.

Tifa breathes out carefully, and slides her hands to Aerith’s arms. After hesitating a moment, she gathers Aerith in against herself, tucking her face into the other woman’s bare neck, before hesitantly sliding the straps down her arms and fully off, taking the dress with them.

Aerith is left unclothed to the waist, all her warm skin wrapped up in Tifa’s arms. Tifa can feel the heat of her against her exposed midriff, though their lower bodies aren’t quite touching; her inconveniently large chest interfering yet again.

She turns her face into Aerith’s hair, letting her hands slide down the defined muscles of her back. The twists of Aerith’s braid dance, ticklish, along the back of her wrists, sending goosebumps across her skin.

“Aerith,” she says softly, voice sounding a little lost even to herself.

“Yes,” Aerith says, voice as kind as ever, so close to her that the heat of her words grazes Tifa’s ear. She turns, and presses a soft kiss to Tifa’s jaw. “Give me your hand?”

Tifa lets her take her hand; slide it slowly up along the tight lines of her ribs, until it rests right under- just brushing against-

“I like when you touch me,” Aerith says into Tifa’s hair. “Your hands are so nice on me… won’t you touch me like this too?”

Tifa’s breath hitches, as Aerith slowly draws her hand up to cup her soft, naked breast.

\-------------------

Aerith goes hot all the way from her nipple to her throat to between her legs, as she finally coaxes Tifa’s shy hand into cupping around her.

Tifa has touched Aerith before this; she’s even touched her here, before. But they’ve never disrobed; never felt the brush of warm hands directly on sensitive skin.

When they had spoken of it, Aerith had thought that Tifa would be the first to undress; she’s usually so physically confident, so willing to take charge. But that’s only outside of the quiet, heated moments that they share together; here, like nowhere else, Tifa is… hesitant. Almost shy.

It makes Aerith’s blood heat. The way that Tifa can’t quite manage to look at her, face still tucked into her neck, but is willing to take her in her strong arms… willing to let her fingers be guided into slowly starting to massage, to play with her chest-

“I like that,” she says quietly, and Tifa exhales, a little shaky, against her neck. “Keep going?”

Tifa nods, small, against her; lets Aerith guide her second hand up to cup both of her breasts at once.

“Mm,” Aerith breathes out, satisfied, as her nipple peaks at the first brush of thumb. She strokes Tifa’s smooth black hair, slow and pleased; Tifa shivers as Aerith’s fingers skate down the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Kiss me?” Aerith asks, keeping her hand on the back of Tifa’s head. Tifa tries to bring her face up to Aerith’s; but at the gentle weight of Aerith’s hand she pauses, lets herself be guided back to where she was. As Aerith’s hand works slowly against her scalp, she presses her lips carefully against Aerith’s neck.

“Yes,” Aerith murmurs, a shiver of pleasure going through her. “More,” and she guides Tifa a little lower, until she kisses the line of her throat; the arch where her neck meets her shoulder; her collarbone. Guides her farther down; and farther yet.

When Tifa’s hesitant mouth presses against the top of one breast, Aerith makes a low sound of satisfaction, bringing both hands up to guide her lower.

“Will you?” she asks, a little breathless, as she pushes Tifa’s head lower, hand firm. The heat of Tifa’s breath washes over her skin, making goosebumps rise, until the warm press of her lips closes over the nipple. Aerith sucks in a silent breath in satisfaction, as Tifa begins to gently suck.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a warmup so i don't have any particular plans to continue... unless..?


End file.
